ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Alien (franchise) comics
The Alien franchise has had several comic book titles published based on the license, most of the series are part of Dark Horse Comics Aliens line (Dark Horse also publishes the Alien vs. Predator line of comics) but other comics by other distributers have been made. Limited series *''Aliens'' ** Aliens Volume 1 #1-6 (a.k.a. Aliens Book 1 & Outbreak, by Mark Verheiden and Mark A. Nelson, Dark Horse, 1989, , 1996, , Titan Books, 176 pages, 1990, , 1996, ) ** Aliens Volume 2 #1-4 (a.k.a. Aliens Book 2 & Nightmare Asylum, by Mark Verheiden, Denis Beauvais and Mark A. Nelson, Dark Horse, 1990, , Titan Books, 112 pages, 1991, , 1997, ) * Earth War 1-4 (a.k.a. Aliens Book 3 & Female War, by Mark Verheiden and Sam Kieth, Dark Horse, 176 pages, 1991, ) * Alien 3 (three-issue comic book adaption of the third Alien film, published by Dark Horse in 1992) * Superman/Aliens (three-issue miniseries, 1995) * Rogue (by Ian Edginton and Will Simpson, 1993, 1994, trade paperback, 112 pages, 1995, ) * Hive (a.k.a. Harvest, by Jerry Prosser and Kelley Jones, 1997, 128 pages, Titan Books, 1993, , Dark Horse, ) * Labyrinth (by Jim Woodring and Kilian Plunkett, trade paperback, Titan Books, 136 pages, 1997, ) * Genocide (by John Arcudi, Damon Willis and Karl Stor, tpb, 112 pages, 1997, Titan, , Dark Horse ) * Aliens: Berserker (Dark Horse Comics, four-issue miniseries, January-April 1995) * Aliens: Havoc (Dark Horse Comics, two-issue miniseries, June 1997) * Aliens: Alchemy (Dark Horse Comics, three-issue miniseries, September 1997) * Alien: Resurrection (Dark Horse Comics, two-issue miniseries, October-November 1997) * Aliens: Kidnapped (Dark Horse Comics, three-issue miniseries, December 1997) * Aliens: Survival (Dark Horse Comics, February 1998) * Aliens: Glass Corridor (Dark Horse Comics, June 1998) * Aliens: Stalker (Dark Horse Comics, June 1998) * Aliens: Wraith (Dark Horse Comics, July 1998) * Aliens: Apocalypse: The Destroying Angels (by Mark Schultz and Doug Wheatley, four-issue miniseries, 1999, trade paperback, 96 pages, 1999, ) * Aliens: Xenogenesis (by Tom Bierbaum/Mary Bierbaum, Dave Ross (pencils) and Andrew Pepoy (inks), four-issue miniseries, Dark Horse Comics, 1999) * Green Lantern Versus Aliens (four-issue miniseries, 2000) * Superman/Aliens 2: God War (four-issue miniseries, 2002) * Batman/Aliens (two-issue miniseries, 2003) * Judge Dredd vs. Aliens (four-issue miniseries, 2003) * Aliens (Free Comic Book Day 2009) (Dark Horse Comics, May 2009) * Aliens / Aliens: More Than Human (Dark Horse Comics, 2009) * Aliens: Fast Track to Heaven (Dark Horse Comics, November 2011, ) * Aliens: Inhuman Condition (Dark Horse Comics, 2012) * Aliens: Colonial Marines – No Man Left Behind (Dark Horse Comics, July 2012) * Alien: Isolation (Dark Horse Comics, July 2014) * Fire and Stone ** Prometheus: Fire and Stone ** Aliens: Fire and Stone * Aliens 30th Anniversary: The Original Comics Series (Dark Horse Comics, April 2016, ) * Aliens: Defiance (Dark Horse Comics, 12-issue miniseries, April 2016) * Life and Death ** Life and Death - Prometheus ** Life and Death - Aliens One-shots * Aliens: Earth Angel (Dark Horse Comics, one-shot, August 1994) * Aliens: Mondo Heat (Dark Horse Comics, one-shot, February 1996) * Aliens: Lovesick (Dark Horse Comics, one-shot, December 1996) * Aliens: Pig (by Chuck Dixon, Henry Flint (pencils) and Andrew Pepoy (inks), Dark Horse Comics, one-shot, March 1997) * Aliens: Special (Dark Horse Comics, one-shot, June 1997) ** "Aliens: 45 Seconds" ** "Aliens: Elder Gods" * Aliens: Purge (by Ian Edginton, Phil Hester (pencils) and Ande Parks (inks), one-shot, August 1997, trade paperback, 88 pages, 1999, ) * Prometheus: Fire and Stone - Omega (one-shot, Dark Horse Comics, February 2015) Graphic novels * Alien: The Illustrated Story * Jonesy: Nine Lives on the Nostromo Short stories * Do Aliens Dream? (published in Skeleton Crew magazine, Vol. 2 #2, in July 1990) * Aliens: Incubation (published in Dark Horse Presents Volume 1 #101 and Dark Horse Presents Volume 1 #102, Dark Horse Comics, September-October 1995) * Aliens: Lucky (published in A Decade of Dark Horse #3, Dark Horse Comics, short story, September 1996) * Aliens: Headhunters (published in Dark Horse Presents Volume 1 #117, Dark Horse Comics, short story, January 1997) * Aliens: Border Lines (published in Dark Horse Presents Volume 1 #121, Dark Horse Comics, short story, May 1997) * Aliens: Tourist Season (published in Dark Horse Presents Annual 1997, Dark Horse Comics, February 1998) * Aliens: Once in a Lifetime (published in Dark Horse Presents Volume 1 #140, Dark Horse Comics, February 1999) * Aliens: Field Report (short story, published in Dark Horse Presents Volume 3 #2, Dark Horse Comics, September 2014) * Aliens: Defiance (short story, published in Free Comic Book Day 2016: Serenity, Dark Horse Comics, May 2016) Other * Aliens Magazine See also *List of comics based on films *List of Predator comics References External links * [http://comicbookdb.com/team.php?ID=1690 Xenomorph (Aliens)] at the Comic Book DB Category:1979 comics debuts Category:Alien (franchise) comics Comics Category:Lists of comics by title